Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Stores
by cinnas.super.cool
Summary: So we're all seen those lists of ideas to get kicked out of stores right?  That's what this is about. It'll probably just be Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle, but who knows, I may add other characters.  My first fanfiction! WARNING:Most likely very weird! :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction…I hope it's decent. This part is just the intro, I'll most likely have the first real chapter up by late tomorrow afternoon…so yeah **

"Let's go to that store," Magnus suggested, "I've always wanted to try those ways to get kicked out of department store things."

Alec and Isabelle were out shopping with Magnus. They'd been to almost every store in the mall, most of which Magnus had gotten something at. After six hours, three trips to the car, and about a hundred bags of clothes Alec thought he was going to die of boredom, while Isabelle looked like she had never been happier.

"Yeah!" Isabelle said with tons of enthusiasm, jumping around like a small child.

"Umm no," Alec replied, "I don't want to be kicked out of any stores."

"Come on Alec!" Magnus exclaimed as Isabelle whacked him in the head with her purse, which caused him to go flying into a asian couple, who just happened to be eating ice cream.

"What's wrong with you!" The short asian man exclaimed furiously throwing the remainder of his ice cream at Alec's head.

"I'm so sorry," Alec apologized as the couple walked away glaring at him.

"You need to have fun Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed while trying to stop laughing at Alec's ice cream covered head.

"No, what I need is to go home and take a shower!" Alec said angrily.

"I like it. It makes you look yummier" Magnus said thoughtfully before bursting out laughing.

Alec moved his glare from Isabelle to Magnus, "Shut up. Seriously can we go home guys?"

"No way! Magnus had a brilliant idea and we intend do just that!" Isabelle answered.

"No, please, let's go home, come on," Alec insisted, but Isabelle and Magnus were already far ahead walking into the store, talking about riding little kids bikes and changing the clothes on mannequins. Alec sighed and walked after them.

**Review?**


	2. Mannequins and Hooligans

**Ok, so I'm a liar, I said this would be here in the afternoon, and it's not afternoon yet…but this is what happens when you have no school, cause it's a pro-d day and you wake up early, and no one else is home so you're bored. Haha …The First Real Chapter!**

"What should we do first?" Isabelle asked, "I kinda want to change the mannequins clothes."

"Well I think we should go home first," Alec said.

"Someone's grumpy today!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling Alec into a hug, "Probably not enough time with me, Magnus withdrawal, I suspect, don't worry Alec we'll have plenty of time for that later, so just calm down," Magnus said with a wink.

"No actually i'm mad because i'm covered in ice cream."

With a snap of Magnus's finger's Alec was no longer covered in ice cream. "What! No you aren't, are you feeling ok Alec? Oh god, Isabelle he's hallucinating! Major case of Magnus withdrawal!" Magnus exclaimed his voice full of alarm, before feeling his forehead and, deciding it was indeed Magnus withdrawal, kissing him, "Don't die Alec! I love you!"

"I'm fine thanks," Alec replied sarcastically.

"Ok let's change the mannequins clothes," Magnus finally answered Isabelle.

The three of them walked off to the clothes department of the store. There was mannequins of every size, babies, kids and adults, it was a trouble makers paradise! Magnus glanced around, there were no employees anywhere...Perfect!

"Ok now we should dress that one," Magnus said pointing to a tall guy one, "in one of those fancy dresses over there," he said now pointing at the dresses.

"The fluffy pink one!" Isabelle exclaimed, "it's perfect."

Magnus, and even Alec agreed that the dress really was perfect for the mannequin, so they proceeded to strip him down and put him into his lovely new outfit, while keeping a sharp eye out for any employees.

"Gorgeous!" Magnus yelled when they were done, "Izzy, Alec get up there for a picture with him!"

"Come on Alec!" Izzy exclaimed, dragging him up to the mannequin.

Isabelle immediately started posing in many hilarious ways, while Alec just stood there scowling.

"Come on wittle Allykins you're hotter then that!" Magnus yelled in baby talk extremely loudly, much to Alec's embarrassment, then continued talking, "I would know, like friday night, that was-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Alec practically screamed, blushing furiously, "don't talk about that in front of anyone...please Magnus, just between us."

Magnus smiled, "Sure thing cupcake."

"Cupcake?" Alec questioned.

"Cupcakes are delicious," Magnus answered, smiling suggestively.

"EWW! That's disgusting!" exclaimed Isabelle.

"So sick minded Isabelle, always jumping to the wrong conclusions," Magnus sighed, shaking his head, "people these days, though it's amazing that people have kept this much sanity, especially with ugly, little, freaks who sing like little girls running around.*"

"Ok then...lets take those pictures now," said Isabelle, after a second of trying, but failing to think of anything clever and sarcastic to say, "and Alec really, just have fun...for once."

"Oh he has lots of fun," Magnus said, "you're just never there to see it Isabelle."

"That's disgusting, seriously get your mind out of the gutter Magnus!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Magnus apologized.

"All right, so anywa-" Isabelle started to say but was interrupted by Alec.

"Guys!" Alec exclaimed pointing at an angry blond, girl employee hurrying straight towards them.

"Oh crap!" Isabelle yelled as they all started running down one of the aisles.

"Run for your life!" Magnus shouted, before accidentally bumping into a old lady, who seemed to be mumbling something about drinking ketchup, for her grand kids.

"Sorry!" Magnus apologized while still running past her.

The lady immediately started screaming, "Hooligans! Hooligans! Help!" succeeding in letting the employees know where they were again.

"Let's hide here," Alec suggested, after a couple more minutes of running. Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus were now in the toy department of the store, and Alec was pointing at a large empty space on a bottom shelf, " we could take a few of those giant stuffed animals, and hold them in front of us," he said while getting three large stuffed animals out of a nearby bin, and passing one to Magnus and one to Isabelle.

"You're so smart!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Alec asked, "i'm not an idiot."

"Well actually you sometimes are-"

"Come on darlings, lets not fight," Magnus interrupted, "we need to hide. Like right now!" he added as the three of them heard approaching footsteps, and scrambled to get into their hiding place.

Sure enough, a couple seconds later a group of employees walked by, "They must have ran out," one man said.

"I think so to," a girl answered.

"I guess they must have," the blond employee that had first seen them said, "ok guys I suppose it's all right then."

The group of employees began walking away. The so called hooligans waited a couple minutes before coming out of their hiding place.

"Yeah! Go Hooligans!" Magnus exclaimed, high fiving Izzy and Alec as they got up off the shelf, "Us one, staff zero!"

"That was actually kind of fun," Alec said, smiling.

"Of course it was!" Isabelle answered.

"What's next?" Magnus asked with a grin, as Alec's smile immediately disappeared.

**Thanks to my wonderful readers so far, you guys are really are amazing. Good reviews, yay! I'll try and have another chapter up before this weekend, or at least on the weekend. I have a crazy project to do for school, so I don't know when I'll be able to write…we have to make a huge presentation/slideshow thing on a song of my choice, explaining the meaning, parts of speech, personal connection, blah, blah, BLAH…I'm gonna use the song If I Had You…Cause It's a good song and Adam Lambert is awesome lol. So thanks guys, and to answer Rozalvashkov1452's question, yes I've read the hunger games and LOVED THEM….Cinna's my favorite character, thanks for the complement! **


	3. Crazyness

**So here's the next chapter! **

**Oh And I forgot a disclaimer before so here it is lol: Really? If I was Cassandra Clare I would have The Mortal Instruments Malec based, and I DEFINATLY wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, just for the heck of it…I would be writing my actual book series, for actual money! **

"I have an excellent idea," Magnus said while rubbing his hands together and looking slightly evil.

"What?" Alec asked.

Magnus quickly told Isabelle and Alec his plan. It was crazy, insane, stupid…and totally perfect!

"Hells yeah!" Isabelle screamed, and started going on about Magnus's insane-evil-geniusness.

"No Way!" Alec yelled just as loudly as Isabelle, "That's completely crazy, are you on drugs or something?"

"No, but we will be soon!" Izzy exclaimed sarcastically.

Alec sighed, "Fine, but if I start laughing and wreck it all, don't blame me.'

The three of them were going to go to the medicine department of the store and grab a whole bunch of medicine. Then they would spill it and all over the floor, making a huge mess. Step number three in the plan was to lay on the ground in the middle of the huge mess, acting really high and having fake seizures and convulsing in the middle of it, pretending that they had actually taken lots of the medicine. The employee that found them would practically have a heart attack when they found them, and would go to get help. The final step in the plan was to run away once they left.

The plan was absolutely perfect. It would be hilarious and awesome…and no one even had to actually get high! Genius! No one would get hurt…unless that employee actually did have a heart attack…that would be bad. They were all pretty sure that this idea would be breaking the law, but as Magnus had told Alec and Isabelle before, no one would get hurt, and even if they did, he would be there to fix it.

So with their idea planned, the three of them headed off to the medicine department.

"Mouthwash?" Alec asked, "It does have alcohol…"

"Sure! Why not?" Magnus answered.

"Advil? Tylenol? Pepto?" Isabelle asked Magnus.

"Yes. Yes, and yes. Anything!"

Once the three of them had gathered up enough medicine and mouthwash to last a family of six about three years, they quickly glanced around for employees before opening the bottles and packages of medicine and spredding them around all over the floor, spilling it everywhere. Magnus got rid of some of the medicine with his magic, since it had to seem like they actually ate some, and they all laid down in the middle of it.

"Don't worry," Magnus whispered, as Isabelle and Alec looked at their medicine covered clothes, "I'll fix it later. I think someone's coming!"

Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec immediately started thrashing around on the floor, shrieking and screaming, and just generally acting crazy, like someone who had just taken a fatal overdose of medicine.

"Oh my God!" they heard an employee scream, then immediately run to get help.

"Now run!" Magnus yelled, "This way!"

"Let's go to the food court," Magnus said, a couple minutes later, slightly out of breath from all the running, "I may have made it so the security cameras convineitly stopped working, but they're still gonna be looking for us a while."

**So, what do you think? I don't think I did that good writing this chapter…opinions and suggestions for my writing? Oh, and if you have an amazing idea that I should do in the story…if I love it I'll do it. And come on people, 83 visitors but only 6 reviews….puh-lease you can do better. Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed, you're really great, it means a lot to me! Peace out! Hahaha I'm so weird…**


	4. Food Fight and Foreign Accents

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own these characters…No matter how much I would love to…**

"I have an idea," Magnus said as they stepped up to the McDonalds counter, "Don't you dare laugh."

Alec was about to ask what he meant when the McDonalds worker came up to the counter and asked what Magnus wanted. "Burger," Magnus said simply in a very foreign, but unrecognizable accent.

"Which type?" the girl asked.

Magnus looked puzzled at her then repeated, "Burger."

"Yes, I know, but which type?" the employee said, clearly getting frustrated, as Isabelle and Alec tried their hardest not to laugh. "We have Big Macs, Quarter Pounders, Cheeseburgers…" The girl said while pointing at each burger.

Magnus looked very confused and stared up at the different types. "Nugget," he said finally.

"Ok, chicken McNuggets," the girl said pressing a button on the computer thing.

"NO! NO! NO!" Magnus yelled, "BURGER!"

"But you said-"

"NO. Mac…Big Mac," Magnus said angrily, and glared at the girl.

"Ok, one Big Mac. Anything else?" The girl looked furious.

Magnus just looked really confused, "Coke," he said finally.

"Ok is that all?" the girl asked.

"Friends need food," was Magnus's answer.

"Ok, what would you like?" the girl asked, clearly hopeing that they spoke better English.

"Burger," Alec and Isabelle said in an accent at exactly the same time.

…

When they had finally got their food they found a table and sat down.

"You know, I don't even like Mcdonalds," Magnus stated and looked at his burger in disgust before pushing it aside and making some sort of salad, and a drink from Starbucks appear in front of him.

"Why did you get it then?" Alec questioned him.

"You'll see, my little Shadowhunter, you'll see." Magnus rubbed his hands together and looked like he was coming up with some evil plan.

"You look so evil when you do that," Alec told Magnus, before taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, and you look hot eating a burger," Magnus said as Alec was taking a drink of his pop, which caused him to snort it up his nose, "but we're not here to talk about looks all day, we're here to cause trouble and have fun."

"What's next?" Alec asked weakly as he recovered from his pop up the nose, followed by a mad coughing fit.

"Food Fight!" Magnus yelled, and threw his Big Mac at a guy behind them.

"What the hell is your problem?" the guy yelled and threw his food at Magnus.

…

Before long a full food fight took over the whole food court, and Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle left.

"Back to the store?" Isabelle questioned, glancing at the time on her cell phone. It had been about forty-five minutes since they were in the store, probably safe for them to go back, and they only had a couple hours since the mall closed.

Magnus considered it for a moment, "sure."

"Aww, can't we please just go home?" Alec pleaded.

"Later dear," Magnus told him, and threw his arm around him, forcing him to come, "we'll only do a couple more things, the mall closes soon anyways."

"Fine," Alec said in defeat, and let Magnus take him back to the store.

…

** review? Pretty please with Malec on top? (Ok that sounds gross haha)…I love reviews, they are little pieces of awesomeness in this mostly-not-so-amazingly-awesome world! Thanks to Bookworm24601 for being the only reviewer last chapter, as well as having two reviews on my story, another thanks to RozaIvashkov1452 for also having two reviews. Virtual high fives and whatever you would like! (Although I can't give away any of Cassandra Clare's characters! I know it sucks right!) Haha :] Oh and thanks to everyone else as well, but only high fives for you!...Oh and sexymancinna, you are a disappointment to all humanity! You'd think someone would find time to read one of their best real life friends story's, but no…you lazy bum! :'( No jk, but still come on! What did you guys think? review?**


	5. Ball Pits and Daycare Centers

**Ok, so I started writing this chapter on Wednesday, and Thursday, but I just couldn't get into writing it…then on Friday I had to go to my friends house, because she had to teach me how to make a good slideshow for my project (ya know the one on the song if I had you I mentioned earlier….yeah it's due Thursday lolz)…Then today I went out for lunch, and when I came back I discovered that my fish had had babies…Yes, I had no clue that would happen, I'm really that unobservant, and my fish are swordtails, they don't lay eggs, they have live babies. I heard that the fish eat their babies if you don't separate them quick enough from the parents…but idk what to do with them…so I guess I'll just see what happens…wow, that makes me sound mean. This last week was also course planning week at my school, so I also had to choose my courses for next year…soooo annoying…and then there was the usual homework. But enough with annoying excuses right?...I know I still didn't write and I am a horrible person lol.**

**So anyways I was happy with all reviews on that last chapter, I was like literally jumping around yelling, "MOM! THERE'S EVEN MORE REVIEWS NOW!" Haha, I'm not even joking. Thank you all SO much!**

**Now! On with the next chapter!**

They were almost at the department store when Isabelle spotted it…A kind of daycare place where parents could drop their kids off while they shopped…complete with playground AND ball pit!

Isabelle grabbed Magnus and Alec's arms, "Guys! Look!"

Magnus smiled, "a ball pit! Let's go!"

"What are we doing?" Alec asked suspiciously.

"My dear, dear, gorgeous, but extremely clueless shadowhunter," Magnus said, patting Alec's head, "we're going to break in there, and throw balls everywhere!"

"That sounds like a bad idea," Alec stated.

"No Alec, it's a very good idea," Isabelle told him.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"That's alright Alec, we think it's a good idea, two against one, it's a fair vote," Magnus said, and started dragging Alec towards the playground.

…

Magnus, Alec and Isabelle planned to just walk into the daycare, making themselves invisible using runes and magic first, of course, then completely terrorize everyone in the whole place.

Alec had completely objected to the idea at first, saying that the children would be completely terrified and scared for life, but Magnus had assured him that he would make sure the children, as well as the workers, would soon forget it all, using his magic, so no harm would be done, after which Alec reluctantly agreed.

The three of them quickly became invisible, and walked up to the daycare center, and past the completely oblivious employees in their light blue and lime green uniforms.

"To the ball pit!" Magnus exclaimed, and ran up to the ball pit before jumping right in, "come on!"

Isabelle and Alec went join Magnus in the ball pit as little kids screamed and scrambled to get away from the invisible monsters.

The weird thing was…one of the kids, a little girl with long, blonde hair in pig tails, wearing a pink dress with turquoise polka dots didn't run away, she just stared at them with a slightly freaked out look on her face…uh-oh a kid with the sight.

"Listen sweetie," Magnus said, "we just want to play, ok, it's alright. Now be a good girl and go play with the other kids now, ok?" Magnus finished and smiled sweetly at her as she reluctantly got out of the ball pit, and walked over to the other kids who were now crying to the employees.

Magnus quickly used his magic to make all the balls explode out of the ball pit, as all the mundanes stared at it with shocked looks, and all the nearby mall security came running, yelling for help into their walkie-talkies.

The three young (Well young looking...) hooligans walked out of the daycare place marveling at the crazy effects their plan had. They were so distracted with their thoughts that they didn't notice the extremely angry, and very familiar woman walking towards them.

Alec glanced around at all the people, security guards, teenagers wasting their day away at the mall, parents with groups of children surrounding them, employees, all frantically taking pictures, cell phones at the ready, incase something else happened.

Suddenly Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks, "Mom?" she said incredulously, her voice full of horror as she noticed the extremely angry woman approaching them, 'what are you doing here?"

Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle looked at her with pure horror, "That would be a better question to ask you three," She said.

"Do something!" Alec leaned over to whisper furiously in Magnus's ear.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Maryse immediately fainted, "She'll wake up in a few hours thinking it was all a dream," Magnus told Alec and Isabelle.

"Good," Alec answered.

"Now I have to take care of these people," Magnus said, and immediately started making people forget it all.

A couple minutes later, Magnus was finished making all the mundanes forget about them, and cleaning up and the mess they made with the balls. He looked really, really tired, and sure enough, after a couple seconds he yawned a huge yawn, before almost falling over as he nearly fell asleep standing up.

"I'm really tired," Magnus said stupidly, as Alec grabbed his arm, when he almost fell asleep again.

"Izzy, mom and Magnus obviously both can't walk…I guess I'll take Magnus, you take mom," Alec told her.

Isabelle tried to pick up their mom, but failed, "I guess I can drag her," Isabelle said, "it's not like it'll hurt her."

Alec almost laughed as he picked up Magnus, with some difficulty, "Yeah, sure," he said.

"Your eyes are really sexy," Magnus said randomly and yawned, "I want to go home."

"We will," Alec, who was trying not to laugh and accidentally drop Magnus told him as they all went out to Magnus's car.

**I think this will be the last real chapter, guys, so pretty pretty please with Malec on top review and make my first posted fanfiction count! You guys are great! I'm still gonna do an epilogue thing, so don't worry! review?**


	6. The end

Alec and Isabelle got into the front seats of the car after putting Maryse and Magnus, who were both asleep, in the back seat.

"Well, that was fun," Isabelle stated.

"Fun?" Alec answered, looking at her as if she was crazy, as he drove the car out of the parking lot, "Well ok…I guess it was kinda fun."

"Yeah, let's do it again tomorrow!" Isabelle exclaimed, smiling at the shocked look on Alec face before continuing, "just kidding."

"Good," said Alec, sounding very relieved.

…

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, since they were all so tired from their huge outing.

"Ok, Isabelle, put mom to bed and make sure everything looks completely normal," Alec said as they pulled up to the institute.

"I will," she answered, "don't worry."

Isabelle took her stuff out of the trunk and went to go place it inside the institute before coming back for their mother and half carrying, half dragging her up the steps.

"See you soon Izzy!" Alec yelled as she went inside.

…

The drive to Magnus's flat was completely uneventful, except for a huge traffic jam and a couple of teens that Alec saw almost get run over, but, they were fine, so it was all right.

Alec parked the car in its usual place before trying to wake up Magnus.

"Magnus? Magnus? Mag? Maggie? Baby? Honey? Come on, wake up Magnus, we're home. Hello?" Alec said, gently shaking him.

"No, stupid squirrels," Magnus mumbled sleepily, "don't take my glitter you idiot…I don't have a customer till forty two o'clock."

"Magnus, wake up, I can't carry you upstairs!" Alec yelled, shaking him more.

"What?" Magnus said, jerking awake, just barely opening his eyes to look at Alec.

"We're home," he replied.

"Just leave me here, Alec it's fine," Magnus answered, and leaned back against the seat again, closing his eyes.

"You can't sleep in the car," Alec stated.

"Why not?" Magnus mumbled without opening his eyes.

"It's uncomfortable."

Alec leaned inside to unbuckle Magnus's seatbelt, "Not if you stayed," Magnus said and pulled Alec into the car and onto his lap, before closing his eyes and leaning back again. "See? Perfectly comfortable," Magnus yawned.

"Come on Magnus, this is ridiculous," Alec complained, but didn't get an answer.

Alec glanced back at Magnus, who miraculously seemed to have fallen asleep again.

Alec sighed and leaned back against Magnus, closing his eyes. It was late, since there had been bad traffic getting to Magnus's, and Alec was pretty tired. It looked like they would be spending the night in the car.

**LOL…THE END!**

**Was the ending ok? Last reviews …I really want to get up to 30! Thank you everyone for reading my story, you guys are so amazingly nice! :D **

**I've decided to review all the reviews on the last chapter, since it was the last real one…so here they are…**

**Bookworm24601-Thanks, and yeah I'm all out of ideas…plus I was thinking, how long can people cause trouble at a mall for anyways, you know?**

**Pyro Band Ninja-Aww thanks :D**

**Fabulosgal-Thanks, and really awesome idea for a future story…I might actually do that! And omg your name is Beth! Same here!**

**Ozuchi-Kozuchi-Thank you! I'm sure I'll need all the fanfiction luck I can get!**

**Rozalvakov1452-Thanks so much…and hopefully I will get to write more stories! (:**

**CatchingFire54321-I know scary right? Thanks!**

**EchoingDreams-Thanks!**

**Elise The Amazing-Aww I'm a natural at writing Malec! Thanks! I love Malec stories…they're so awesome. **

**AND ALSO A BIG HUGE GINORMOUS THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! :D**

** review?**


End file.
